The Legend of Baragon
''The Legend of Baragon ''is a fanfiction written by Charlieman under the alias Borojira. Plot Ocean Guard has lived her whole life in the small town of Lon, located in the mountainous areas of British Columbia in Canada. Also known as the middle of nowhere. Every year her town has a holiday where they celebrate the Festival of the Lon Beast, a local urban legend. For the townspeople, the beast is just a fantasy. Yet for the girl, it is a reality. On this festive holiday, Ocean is pulled into an unforeseen adventure, one that could determine her fate...and the fate of the world. Characters * Ocean Guard- A free-spirited young woman who has grown up in the town of Lon. She is the main character of the story which is told from her perspective. * Mr. Solomon Henrick * Hunter Allan * Peter Allan Kaiju * Baragon, The Subterranean Guardian: The main title character of the story, Baragon is a monster that was once part of the Five Guardian Alliance in the "Ancient Days". However, after violating a sacred oath he was shunned from the Guardians and forced to watch over the Lon Beast with the help of the local native people. * Godzilla, The Storm Guardian (mentioned): The first and largest Guardian to be born, Godzilla monitors the earth, defending the lands from any possible threats. Because of his sheer power and help from his fellow Guardians he has managed to keep a low profile and eliminate any threat before it makes contact with man. * Rodan, The Atmosphere Guardian (mentioned): This creature is, quite literally, Godzilla's wingman. He is stealthy and swift yet is the least subtle of his fellow Guardians. * Anguirus, The Quake Guardian (mentioned): The violent sidekick of Godzilla, yet has a heart that has been described as a Heart of Bronze. In other words, not too friendly but kind enough when it comes down to it. * Lon, aka The Lon Beast, The Life Guadian: The last Guadian to be born, yet equal in strength and size to Godzilla. He was meant to personally watch over over man as they grew, yet it is said that as time went on he grew furious at mankind's abuse of Nature, seeing it as an insult to Mosura. He attacked them, and his fellow Guardians were forced to stop him and trap him underground. They had a sacred oath never to kill a fellow Guardian, however as Baragon was the only one who attempted to kill him the creature was exiled and forced to watch over the Lon Beast. * Mosura, aka Mother Nature (mentioned): An ethereal earth creature that is, essentially, Mother Nature incarnate. In this version, however, she was born from nature to watch over nature. She is responsible for raising the Five Guardians of the Earth, who were all, like her, born from nature. She resides in peace in solitary as the monsters protect the Earth. Chapters * The Festival of the Lon Beast: Published March 29, 2019. ** https://www.wattpad.com/710386359-the-legend-of-baragon-the-festival-of-the-lon/page/3 * The Woods of the Elders (in progress) * A Monster and his Pet (in progress) ...and more to come!Category:Fanfiction Category:Charlieman's Fanfiction Category:Charlieman Category:Baragon Category:Godzilla